Aprendiendo a amarte
by Ikhny-sohma
Summary: HOLAAAA! es mi primer fic............no c k decir más q.........solo que es un Hieadx Iknhy....haré lo mejor que pueda para que no sea ni muy cursi ni muy chafa por favor leanlo no c arrepentirán
1. Default Chapter

Aprendiendo a amarte

1.- Dulces heridas

Ikhny iba saliendo de cuarto de maquinas; con los ojos todavía humedos ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo Kzna cargar con la responsabilidad de aquel ....incidente? Ella! (Ikhny) tenía la culpa de haber saboteado el Pro-ing d Zero! Kzna solo le dijo : "No t preocupes......no me digas nada".....¿Cómo podía aquella muchacha perdonar algo tan grave.  
Muchas preguntas y cuestiones recorrían la mente d Ikhny; ......buscando una respuesta.....¿Cómo Kzna podía ser una buena técnica,y amiga? ¿Cómo podía expresarse tan facilmente? ¿Por qué tenía q ser tan tímida? !¿Porq?¡ ¿Porqué saboteó el Pro-ing de Zero solo para.......solo para.......Hiead? Al formular aquella pregunta sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas; lágrimas q intentó contener inutilmente mientras recorria los pasillos......hasta q finalmente lo vio......Hiead iba delante d ella; tan frío como siempre.....si notó la presencia d Ikhny; no se sabe; pues mostraba la misma actitud d siempre.  
Ikhny lo miraba entristecida; hasta que vio el brazo izquierdo del muchacho: tenia una herida. Seguramente se hirió en aquel último combate contra victim .-Hiead....-pronunció instintivamente; el candidato reaccionó d forma sorpresiva; era notorio q no habia notado la presencia d la chica-...............-al ver q la miraba con aquellos ojos rojos penetrantes (N/A: TAN LINDOS!!!!); decidió decirlo-tu brazo izquierdo....está herido-  
El chico solo se limitó a darse mediavuelta, y se propuso a continuar caminando.....; pero Ikhny no podía dejar esto así..........era su pareja!!! era SU mecánica!!, su compañera, le gustara o no al muchacho: eran compañeros!  
Ikhny dio unos pasos rápidos hacia Hiead; y lo llamó -Hiead!  
-Qué quieres?-respondió al fin el chico; fríamente -Ah....-¿cómo podía titubear ahora?-eh................tu brazo.......está herido..........-respondió Ikhny; perdiendo la confianza en sí misma-  
-Y qué?-respondió el chico con el tono de voz más frío que pudo Ikhny vaciló ante la actitud que tomaba el joven (N/A: ya debería estar acostumbrada jijijijjiijijiji .....pobre Ikhny) no dijo nada más y; decidida lo tomó del brazo y examinó la herida.  
El candidato no puedo más que sorprenderse (N/A: obvio n.n) y mirar a la chica con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.  
-No es tan grave; pero se podría infectar......-dijo finalmente Ikhny, aliviada y preocupada a la vez- será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.  
El chico observó aquellos ojos cafés detrás de esos lentes; ella lo miraba confiada y a la vez no muy convencida -Para qué?-decidió hablar desviando su mirada........¿por qué tenía que ponerse nervioso?  
-mmmm......-excalmó Ikhny mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando algo que pudiera aliviar el dolor que seguramente sentiría el muchacho-ah?-exclamó al tiempo en que sacaba un pequeño pomo de plástico: era una pomada para heridas externas(no muy graves)-ah!-recordó-la Dra. me lo dio ayer para llevarlo a la enfermería....AYER.......lo olvidé.............bueno; creo que te servirá-abrió el pomito(q tierno c oye n-n) y tomó un poco de esa pomada-ahh......-titubeó nuevamente, pero tomó nuevamente el brazo de Hiead y colocó un la pomada sobre la herida -Arde un poco.  
Hiead sintió un agudo dolor en la zona de la herida; pero; al ver a la chica curándolo tan tiernamente; desapareció el dolor al instante.... ¿cual era la razón para sentirse así junto a ella? siempre la había tratado mal.......¿por qué no podía ignorarla? ¿por qué no pudo reclamar ?(por el ardor que sintió en ese pequeño instante)  
-Listo!-exclamó triunfante Ikhny-ahora...........mmmm.......necesito una venda-dojo al momento en que buscaba nuevamente en sus bolsillos algo para cubrir la herida del muchacho.....pero no encontró nada. Se quedó pensando un momento; no pasó mucho tiempo para que su rostro se iluminara al encontrar la respuesta.  
Se desató aquella franela rosa que usaba como cinturón; y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la herida del cjico; con movimientos ágiles; pero cuidadosos (parecía que lo hacía con cariño!)....terminó de rodear la herida de Hiead; al atar los extremos con un pequeño moño rosa.......mientras la chica era observada atentamente por aquel chico de profundos; y fríos ojos rojos. 


	2. Chapter 2

2.-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear?

-Vámos Kzna! Tengo hambre!! A dónde me llevas? Vámonos! Por favorPor favorPor favor, dame lago de comer....me muero de hambre -Ojalá así sea � pero es imposible que alguien tan.....Oh Ikhny! Que bien! Al fin te encontré Ikhny dio un respingo al oir a Kzna, la había sorprendido. No pudo ver la reacción de Hiead por que Kzna ya la tomaba del brazo mientras decía:  
-Ikhny; la Dra. me mandó para decirte que lleves esa pomada que te dio ayer....parece que esa mujer habla gritando! bueno, además-mientras hablaba, se oían las súplicas por parte de Zero en busca de comida-parece que mi "querido" compañero tiene hambre (N/A: nooooo en serio o.ô ) -al oir la palabra compañero, Ikhny volteó a ver el lugar en donde estaba Hiead....o mejor dicho al lugar en donde hasta hace unos instantes estaba Hiead; Ikhny miró al piso un poco triste, pero la voz de Kzna la sacó de sus pensamientos -Ikhny....estás bien? Te noto un poco distante.  
-No-respondió Ikhny con una sonrisa al momento en que levantaba su rostro- no te preocupes, estoy bien, que te parece si vamos a la enfermería a dejar esa pomada; y luego vamos a comer?  
-Está bien- dijo Kzna; pero, al saber la reacción de cierta personita; dijo dirigiéndose a Zero- Ve adelantándote, aparta lugar para nosotras también-  
Al oir esto; Zero salió corriendo inmediatamente; dejando por fin al las chicas marchar tranquilamente hacia la enfermería.

Ya en el comedor; Ikhny recorrió con la vista las mesas, pero no pudo encontrar lo uqe buscaba: Hiead -Vámos Ikhny- dijo Kzna,para que fueran por sus respectivos alimentos De camino a su mesa, (en donde Zero ya estaba sentado) Ikhny distinguió a Hiead, comiendo solo en una de las mesas, mantenía su vista fija en su propio plato, manteniéndose ajeno a los demás -Zero! Come despacio por favor! ¿cómo pude ser posible que tengas tanta hambre, si llegaste antes que nosotras?  
-Pero si acabo de sentarme!! Deberias de haber visto la fila enorme que había cuando llegué a este lugar!!! Apenas me senté y ustedes llegaron!!-dijo, salpicando a las chicas con comida, pues hablaba con la boca llena -Si! pero esa no la razón para que comas como un cerdo! -lo regañó Kzna, mientras las dos mecánicas intentaban limpiarse los restos de comida de la cara- además, no hables con la boca llena! es de mala educación!  
-Es tu culpa! si me hubieras traido antes, no tendría que formarme en una fila; pues habría sido el primero en llegar aquí!......además no sabía que era de mala educación comer con la boca llena!  
- °°u -JaJaJaJaJa-aunque intentó, Ikhny no logró contener la risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía- JaJaJa Aquella risa llamó la atención de Hiead; quien elevó la mirada para encontrarse con una risueña Ikhny..........al sorprenderse a sí mismo observándola de aquella manera, se levantó de la mesa (habiendo ya terminado de comer), y se propuso a salir de ese lugar, cuando una alegre voz lo llamó -Hola Hiead!! Cuánto tiempo sin verte!!-decía un entusiasmado Zero ( nn ), pero el frío chico no se detuvo, continúo con su camino; Zero, al ver que lo ignoró insistió en llamar a Hiead de nuevo (N/A: cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, es difícil sacárselo �U ) EY! Hiead-al ver que lo seguía ignorando, buscó otra manera de llamar su atención......hasta que fijó su vista en el brazo izquierdo del muchacho- lindo listón! no sabía que te gustaba ese color, jajajajajaja Efectivamente, Zero había dado en el blanco, pues Hiead se detuvo.....¿avergonzado? claro que no! Hiead no se apena con nada. Furioso, se dio media vuelta lentamente, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y con las manos en los bolsillos Kzna, sabiendo lo que ocurriría, dijo a Zero:  
-Ya basta Zero!! no seas tan.....-pero sus palabras fueron inaudibles, pues Zero continuó hablando -JAJAJA, veo que tengo toda tu atención- en ese momento Hiead le dirigió una mirada especialmente fría, estaba furioso-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!, ¿Estás enojado? Oh! Pobre Hiead-dijo fingiendo inocencia- JAJJAJAJAJA Ikhny había permanecido callada, seguramente no sabía que decir ante esta situación; se veía confundida y preocupada, acerca de la reacción de su pareja, al final solo pudo pronunciar -......Hiead.........-pero lo dijo en voz muy baja y temblorosa al parecer nadie la escuchó.  
Hiead siguió mirando furioso a Zero; pero algo llamó su atención; más bien, alguien; Ikhny permanecía callada, y parecía preocupada.........esto hizo que Hiead se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez.........la furia que ardía en sus ojos fue apagándose lentamente......mejor reconsideró la situación; es verdad, él es muy orgulloso, no permitía que lo insulten de esa manera; pero a la vez su orgullo no permitía que se molestara por algo tan idiota y simple como Zero (N/A: solo un poco tonto ; pero es encantador XD ); después de unos segundos; Hiead llegó a una conclusión diciendo:  
-Es claro que algún día nos enfrentaremos; y es claro que yo ganaré....pero éste no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado; tienes suerte Zero, no tendrás que pelear conmigo- y sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta Todos (Zero, Ikhny y Kzna) quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina decisión de Hiead. Zero todavía estaba "procesando" las palabras del muchacho; tenía cara de confusión ( o.O )..........cuadno Hiead salió de el comedor; Ikhny suspiró aliviada, Zero finamlente entendió aquellas palabras (que, lo insultaron....n.nU), y Kzna se conformó con decirle a su paraje lo idiota que era. 


End file.
